


Every Astronaut Needs a Helmet

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Baby!F1 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Astronauts, Baby!F1, Gen, Nursery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Max are settling in to nursery now and Miss Kaltenborn has them painting rockets.</p><p>(somewhat inspired by the happenings in my Toro Brosso fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3843685">Fish Bowl</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Astronaut Needs a Helmet

Max and Marcus had been at nursery school for a few weeks now and were finally beginning to settle into their classes. The upset of their first day had long passed, and they had become good friends, both ignoring the older boys like Carlos and Felipe and making up their own games.

Today, they were painting. 

Miss Kaltenborn had laid out paints in all different colours and created paper rockets for the boys to decorate however they liked. Marcus' rocket - and hands and apron - was painted blue with bright yellow spots and stripes. Max had chosen to paint his rocket and face in a mess of blue, purple and red.

They had spent the morning perfecting their painting, before leaving the rockets on the table to dry while they got washed and ate their lunch.

As soon as lunch had ended, Max and Marcus collected their mostly-dried rockets from the table and raced outside to fly them to the moon.

"Moon isn't there," Max said, pouting up at the sky when they were outside on the playground.

"Pwetend," Marcus said, giggling as he ran around his friend, with his rocket held high in the air.

Max copied him, running across the playground and swooping his rocket down from the air, close to the ground and back up again, chasing Marcus.

"No cwashing," Marcus said, running away from Max's rocket as it almost hit his, "Wockets don't cwash, member?"

Max laughed and spun around, his rocket held high above his head, and ran straight into Mr Tost's legs. He fell backwards onto his bottom, his rocket falling from his hand and rolling across the playground floor. Marcus giggled, running and picking up the rocket and returning it to Max.

"What they?" Marcus asked, pointing at the strange bowls that were in Mr Tost's hands.

The teacher bent down, so he was nearer Marcus and Max's height, and held out the two bowls in front of the boys.

"They're astronauts helmets," he explained, turning the colanders that he'd found in the nursery kitchen over and placing them on the boys heads, "Every astronaut needs a helmet."

The boys lifted the colanders from their heads enough so that they could see each other and grin.

"Fankoo, mister Todst," Max said as the teacher helped him back to his feet.

"Now, go back to you mission," the teacher smiled at them and they both raced off into the playground, one hand in the air flying the rocket, the other holding the colander onto their heads.

Neither of the boys could see with the colanders on their heads as they dropped down over their eyes, but that didn't stop their enthusiasm as they raced around the playground making rocket noises and shouting at one another.

Mr Tost had just stepped back into the classroom when there was a huge clatter, and he turned around to find both boys lying on the floor and the colanders rolling across the playground.

"Oh dear," Mr Tost said to himself as both boys burst into tears and held their heads.

Thankfully, Miss Kaltenborn ran across from the other side of the playground and gathered both boys into her arms to try and comfort them.

"Hey. Ssssh," she said, cuddling the boys into her chest and rubbing their heads lightly, "You're OK. It was just a little bump, sweeties. Let's go inside and make you both better, shall we?"

The boy both sniffled, each taking one of Miss Kaltenborn's hands as they got to their feet and walked back into the classroom. Marcus glanced across at Max who had tears streaming down his face and a big red mark where the astronauts helmet had bumped his head. 

He reached up to feel his own head and felt a little lump that hurt when he touched it. He wiped his nose on his sleeve as he lowered his hand and sat down on the bean bag that Miss Kaltenborn had walked them too. Max sat beside him and they sniffled together, both silently deciding they didn't want to be astronauts when they grew up.

"Now," Miss Kaltenborn said, smiling kindly as she bent down in front of them, "I'm going to get some cold ice for your heads and then I'll read you a story about some _real_ astronauts if you like?"

Max sniffled again and nodded his head, his hand moving up to his face so that he could suck his thumb.

"Does it have a wocket?" Marcus asked, forgetting about his headache for a moment.

"It does, Marcus," Miss Kaltenborn replied, "Now you two wait here and I'll be right back."

Max looked up at Marcus, his thumb still tightly between his lips as the last of the tears dried on his cheeks.

"Head hurts," he mumbled.

"Mine too," Marcus replied, feeling the lump again, "Mummy kisses my poorlys to make them better."

He pouted sadly, thinking that it would be a long time until Mummy came to pick him up. 

"Mine too," Max nodded, about to cry again.

"I kiss your poorly and see if it works," Marcus said, shuffling nearer to Max and puckering his lips.

He planted a wet, sloppy kiss on Max's forehead and the boy giggled.

"Did work?" Marcus asked and Max nodded, still gigglingas he pulled his thumb from his mouth. 

"Kiss you now," Max said and got to his feet, tip-toeing to plant a kiss on the lump on Marcus' head.

Marcus didn't feel any better but the sight of Max wobbling on his tip-toes made him giggle again.

Miss Kaltenborn watched from across the classroom as she poke iced from the freezer into two napkins for the boys to hold against their heads. She smiled to herself, amazed at how easily the boys could comfort one another, despite them being so young.


End file.
